


Green Donation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Green Donation

**Title:** Green Donation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Green Fairy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings  
 **A/N:** I have no excuse. People should be used to my muse by now. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Green Donation

~

“Show me,” Harry said.

“No!”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s horrible,” Ron whinged. “Why’d I listen to George?”

“Because he’s persuasive,” Harry sighed. “It’s a good cause. The War Orphans’ Benefit Masquerade Ball should raise lots of money.”

Ron emerged from the bathroom. Harry’s mouth went dry.

“I look like a bloody green fairy,” Ron muttered, pulling at his skirt. “I’ll kill George.”

Harry pushed Ron against the wall. “You look bloody hot. Forget the benefit.” Pressing his erection against Ron, he growled, “You’ve _raised_ enough tonight. We’ll send a donation.”

Ron never argued with George’s sartorial ideas again.

~


End file.
